


KotLC Reacts

by duchessmb (MidnightBunnyy)



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Characters React, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBunnyy/pseuds/duchessmb
Summary: Moria, a girl from another universe, joins the Keeper crew to react to human stuff.Or: I decided that the world needed more Kotlc fics, and that the only way you would get one from me is a react fic.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Sophie opened her eyes to a blond haired boy waving his hand in front of her face.

"Keefe, stop. I'm trying to sleep." She mumbled.

"Sorry, Foster, but you'll want to hear this." Keefe grinned at her, then stood up and offered his hand to her.

They were under the Panakes tree, petals softly falling as the tree gently swayed in the wind. Dex, Biana, Fitz, Linh, Tam, Marella, and Wylie were all sitting near her, and they were all staring at the obviously human girl in front of them.

She was a tall, slim girl, with dark blue hair, pale skin that looked like she hadn't seen the sun for a awhile, and green eyes. Her bright blue shirt had the words, "Nope, not today" written on it, and her doodled on jeans were tucked into black boots. She had a purple book bag filled with... well, books.

She waved at Sophie, and her friends turned to look at her.

"Ok, as I was saying, you're all here for a reason." The girl said. "But first, I'm MB."

Dex raised his hand. "What kind of a name is MB?"

"Well, if you had a name like Moria Bella, you'd want people to call you MB too." MB sighed. "But I suppose, if you must, you can call me Moria."

"Why are we here?" Linh asked.

Moria dropped her book bag onto the grass and pulled out... books.

"Well, over in yonder universe, there is a book series written by an evil person called Shannon Messenger, called Keeper of the Lost Cities. I'm from said universe, and I have taken it upon myself to come to this universe and introduce you, the people from said book series, to human things."

The silence was deafening.

Moria sighed. "I suppose you think I'm just a nut case, don't you? Well, here's proof."

She handed a book to each one of them.

Sophie gasped when she received a copy. The book was exactly as she had said, and when she opened it to the first chapter, the words there mirrored what had happened that fateful day when Fitz had found her.

"How..." Sophie asked faintly.

Moria shrugged. "I don't know. But I can travel through universes, I guess Shannon can see into yours somehow, and she wrote down what she saw. The multiverse is confusing." She laughed. "Sometime, remind me to tell you the story of how I ended up in Camp Half-Blood."

She snapped her fingers, and the books disappeared from Sophie's and her friends' hands.

"A-Are you a Conjurer?" Biana asked, shocked.

Moria smiled. "Something like that. Now, let's get this party started!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused about what's going on, ask me and I'll try to answer it. You're also welcome to leave a suggestion for something for them to react to!
> 
> Shoutout to whoever figures out what MB really means and what she meant by "Something like that" first!


	2. Hamilton

"Ok, so the first thing we're reacting to is... Hamilton!" Moria said.

"What's that?" Dex asked.

Moria started pacing in front of the group. "Well, I'm only telling you about Hamilton because I love it and reference it a lot. And as much fun as it would be to constantly be confusing and confounding you," she grinned. "it would be more fun if you actually understood."

"Now, Hamilton is genius. It is a brilliant musical about the revolutionary war, and the politics afterwards. As someone once told me, "HAMILTON IS WONDROUS!" which I wholeheartedly agree with. It tells the story of Alexander Hamilton (obviously), and actually makes history interesting. It's very sad in the second act, and at times you may want to throw darts at a picture of someone's face." Moria paused. "I actually have wanted to do that a couple times. Any questions?"

Fitz raised his hand. "What's a musical?"

"I... didn't actually say what a musical is, did I?" The blue-haired girl sighed. "It's a play told through songs. Simple enough."

Moria snapped her fingers, and a TV appeared in front of them.

"Now, let the show begin!"

* * *

"So, what did you think?" Moria asked.

"Well, the second act _was_ sad." Marella wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "I can't believe I'm crying."

Moria patted her shoulder. "I cried the first few times I watched it, and sometimes I still do."

She waited a few minutes until every one had settled down. "The next thing we'll be reacting to is..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to include very much of Hamilton, so I just summarized it for the people who haven't watched/listened to it before. I didn't want to ruin it for someone who didn't know what would happen.
> 
> Again, if you have a react you want me to do, please review it with anything else you have to say, like maybe what MB actually stands for. Really, it's pretty obvious. Or just review in general.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this was all I could think of... because I dug my self into a hole by making this serious (ish) and not breaking the fourth wall.

"... cars!" Moria finished.

"Those are the death traps humans ride in, right?" Keefe shook his head. "I think I speak for all of us when I say _no._ "

"Can you even legally drive?" Sophie asked.

"Yes. And Keefe, they aren't death traps. They're just marginally unsafe," Moria said.

" 'Marginally unsafe' is still unsafe." Tam muttered.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Moria put her hands on her hips. "Let's go."

She snapped her fingers, and the world turned white.

* * *

When the light faded, they were in an empty parking lot. Except for a large green van big enough to fit all of them.

"W-what was that?" Biana asked. "That wasn't teleporting."

"Well, remember when I said I came from another universe?" Moria continued after they nodded. "Well, that was how I got here. It's kind of like teleporting, I guess, but you don't have to jump off a cliff."

Sophie had to agree that it sounded better.

"Now, kids, get in," Moria pointed at the van.

"I'm older than you," Wylie said.

Moria waved her hand and got in. "Details. Get in."

Mria waited until they were all in before she twisted around and said, "Follow Sophie's lead and put your seat belts on."

After a mishap with Biana's hair getting stuck, Moria started the van.

Linh jumped at the noise.

"This is might be a long day..." Moria said under her breath.

_Linebreak dedicated to the first person to review this chapter._

After a drive around the city, Moria pulled back into the parking lot, where she ushered everyone out of the van.

When they were all out, she snapped her fingers. They reappeared at Havenfield, where the sun was setting.

"Well, what did you think?" Moria asked, sitting down on a beanbag she had "conjured".

"It was... different." Linh said.

"It was polluting the air. I probably could have made it better." Dex said, flopping onto another beanbag.

"I didn't like it." Fitz said.

"Yeah, but you weren't the one stuck in the middle seat!" Keefe shuddered. "I'll neverforget the feeling of being squished between Fitz's awful cologne and Dex."

"Hey!" Dex protested.

Keefe grinned. "Nothing against you, but it still wasn't fun. Especially with Wonderboy's perfume. Really, what is it that stuff?"

"It's not that bad..." Fitz muttered.

The sun inched further down.

"Well, I think the car was fine, but bumpy." Marella said.

Moria raised her hands. "Blame the potholes, not me!"

"It could have used some redecorating. That was a bland shade of green." Biana mused.

Wylie shrugged. "It was fine."

Tam nodded. "Loud. And bumpy. And there seemed to be a lot of swerving. But not as bad as it seems."

Moria sighed. "Come on, my driving isn't that bad!"

Sophie had to agree with Tam. It _did_ seem like she saw swerving.

Moria glanced at the sun and then at her bare wrist. "Well would you like at the time! I've got things to do! I'll see you all tomorrow morning!"

And with that, she disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a react, (as long as it's not a book series/tv show. I only did Hamilton because I love it and wanted my references to be known as Hamilton ones) please review it! Or what MB actually stands for, or anything else! (Just review. Please. I'm desperate.)


End file.
